BW086
| ja_op= やじるしになって！| ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=冨岡淳広 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=山田浩之 | artn=1 | art=小山知洋 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=BW081-BW090| footnotes=* * Closed * }} Piplup, Pansage, and a Meeting of the Times! (Japanese: ポッチャマVSヤナップ！華麗なるバトル！！ VS ! The Magnificent Battle!!) is the 86th episode of the , and the 743rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired Japan on June 28, 2012 and in the United States on November 3, 2012. Synopsis , who confirmed to take place in the Unova League, took a plane from Virbank City with and Cynthia to Undella Town. On their way, they saw and . expressed that every time he looked out the window, he's deeply moved. Cynthia then explains that many Pokémon from other regions live in East Unova. They soon arrive in Undella Town. After they land, Ash sees a red spot, which he thinks it's a . The gang sees the Staryu, when quietly appears. Ash says that he's here for the Junior Cup, and they are going to win, get stronger, and then participate in the Unova League. While they are speaking, Cynthia 's butler, Jervis arrives, telling them to go to Cynthia's villa with his car. Suddenly, Team Rocket appears, saying that Meloetta is quietly following Ash and his friends. When it's time to go, Meloetta sneaks in Jervis's car, following Ash and friends to Cynthia's villa. On the way, when Cilan is speaking to Cynthia, Ash saw , when suddenly Meloetta appears and sits on Ash's lap. Seeing Ash, Meloetta seems very excited, when Cynthia says that Meloetta must really like Ash, so that's why Meloetta keeps following Ash around. A while later, they arrive at Cynthia's villa, but when Jervis opens the villa's door, Meloetta suddenly disappears again... Ash calls out for it to come back, but it doesn't come back. says it'll come back later, and Cynthia says that it must surely be shy. The gang then goes into Cynthia's villa and when Ash gets to the living room, someone suddenly sneaks up on Ash and Pikachu and tap Ash's shoulder. Iris and Cilan just stand there wondering whats happening, and Ash turns around and sees ! Ash is surprised and they exchange greetings and then give each other a high five. Major events * Ash and arrive in Undella Town. * returns, with and meeting her for the first time. * Ash learns that Dawn's has evolved. * Cilan challenges Dawn to a friendly battle, in which she used a variation of Counter Shield with Piplup's . * Dawn reveals that she will be participating in the World Championship Junior Cup. * Dawn's Piplup is revealed to have learned and . Debuts *Jervis Pokémon debuts * Dawn's Quilava Characters Humans * * * * * Jessie * James * Dr. Zager * Cynthia * Jervis * Elesa (flashback) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Trivia * Team Rocket's Pokémon Live Caster: ** Viewers could call one of three phone numbers to hear an answer from either Jessie, James, or . Five random callers won Pokémon merchandise. * Much like 's guest appearance in the and 's guest appearance in the , Dawn makes a return. ** However, unlike the first two, Dawn doesn't reappear in new clothing or with a change in her team. *** However, from 's point of view, Dawn's team has changed since Dawn's Cyndaquil has evolved into a . Also, from the perspective of the English dub, she does have a change in her team as the dub skipped SS024. * This marks the first appearance of Dawn's Quilava in the English dub, since the episode it evolved in never aired. * This episode marks the first time a Pokémon from Generation IV appears in the Who's That Pokémon eyecatch. * As of this episode, Dawn now has a Unova Pokédex and a Xtransceiver in place of her Sinnoh Pokédex and Pokétch. * This was the first new episode to air after the Japanese release of Pokémon Black and White Versions 2. Errors * In the preview, Piplup's beak is missing for a split second. Dub edits Link *http://dubhappy.com/dubbed/pokemon-black-white-rival-destinies-episode-38-english-dub/ In other languages }} 086 743 743 743 743 743 743